


Sex Pollen take 1

by fluffy_subtext



Series: Flash Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco wanted to try something new to take down villains. He just wasn't expecting this or at least Barry hopes not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen take 1

“What-” Barry watches the green glitter fall through the air. He had been fighting the Rogues when Cisco had released this strange glitter into the room? He hadn’t been fast enough to dodge it but it was supposed to subdue… He breaks away from the trance of the glitter to see Captain Cold staring at him. He shivers. 

“Barry? Barry! Did it work?” Cisco’s voice is in his ear and its oddly faint. Barry takes a breath, he feels relaxed? Hot? His heart is pounding in his chest and he can’t take his eyes off Captain Cold … Leonard Snart. He tries to move his eyes to check on what the other Rogues are doing but it seems quiet. He wants … 

“Barry?!” He blinks and moves his hand to respond. 

“What was this Cisco?” He slurs a little bit still watching Snart who is now walking to him. His heart races faster … he wants. “I want-”

“Barry I don’t think every is having the anticipated reaction you need to get that stuff off you and the others and bring them here!” Caitlyn’s voice goes shrill at the end but Snart is a step away from him now and Barry wants. 

“Sorry, no can do.” He sighs with a smile. Len smiles back and Barry shuts off his communicator before closing the step and then the older’s mans hands are pulling him closer and their lips meet and Barry is so very okay with this. It’s perfect. He growls against the older man wanting to taste every part of his mouth. He’s wanted this for so long. This stupid dance that they’ve been doing is so ridiculous but even then he never would have thought they could … he pulled Len’s lower lip with his teeth getting a growl out of the older man and then there was a wall against his back and Len was lifting him up. He quickly wrapped his legs around the other man before they started grinding together and oh god why hadn’t they done this before?

“Len!” He gasps and the man pulls his mask down to get access to his neck. “Fuck!”

“We should have done this sooner.” The other man nips at his neck as they keep grinding together. “I want to ruin you. I want everyone to know you belong to me. I want to fuck you hard so you feel me when you walk.” Barry is so hard its starting to get painful, his hands pressing against the other man’s back hard enough to make bruises. 

“All of those things sound great.” He says instead of something sexy like his brain was telling him to. He gasps as the man starts nipping and sucking a new mark onto his neck. “Len! Please!” 

Snart grabbed Barry’s face and they were kissing again. Len dominating it and fucking his mouth with his tongue, and they kept grinding into each other before finally white shown in Barry’s eyes and he came. He groaned into the other man’s mouth which seemed to set Len off as well. 

Both of them held onto each other panting and placing kisses between breaths. Barry still felt freaking hot all over and he groaned. Whatever was bothering him seemed to be bothering the older man as well, he was flushed and sweaty. He realized he was still hard, still hard and he had just came in his Flash suit. He looked down and glared at the parka that was hiding what he wanted to see from the other man. Snart raised an eyebrow at him before looking around, there were sirens in the background.

“Maybe we should work out our situation … somewhere more discreet?” Len smirked and Barry couldn’t agree more. He grabbed onto the other man and fled the scene.

He was going to ask what on earth Cisco had put in that weird glitter bomb.


End file.
